The suffering of one the waiting of other
by Loveless043
Summary: El abuelo de Yugi murió; dejando a Yami a cargo de su nieto, pero se han distanciado y su relación ha cambiado,se reconciliarán?


Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh espero que les guste contiene YAOI! :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi

_~The suffering of one the waiting of other~_

Comenzaba solo otra noche en la ciudad de Domino, los grandes edificios comenzaban a prender sus llamativos y coloridos anuncios. Uno de los más grandes era KaibaCorp; los autobuses, camiones, autos, y los demás vehículos pasaban de un lado a otro.

Las personas que viajaban ya sea yendo o volviendo a sus trabajos o escuelas iban felices y alegres de la vida, más bien satisfechos con sus trabajos y felices de regresar a sus casas con su familia o pareja… bueno… no todos habian tenido un buen día que digamos…

-Ya llegué…- anunció sin ánimos un joven que biológicamente aparentaba unos 17 años, era de piel morena claramente no era japonés, una cabellera bastante "diferente" ya que era la combinación de los colores negro, con puntas fiusha y mechones de color amarillo pero sobre todo: tenía unos hermosos ojos color carmesí.

Cronológicamente tenía más de 5000 años. Ya que en otra vida fue un Faraón del antiguo Egipto; ahora tenía una vida similar a la de un humano.

Cuando obtuvo su cuerpo, después de dejar todo resuelto en su tumba, Yami solía ser solo el compañero de Yugi, ahora eran novios; tenían una vida como una pareja de adolescentes normales… hasta que murió el abuelo de Yugi.

Pero no sin encargarle al joven, que se hiciera cargo de su nieto; a partir de ese momento el empezó a trabajar, mientras el pequeño estudiaba la preparatoria _**(N/A: esto equivale al 10°, 11° y 12° grado en mi país; los tres años antes de entrar a la Universidad)**_

- Bienvenido Yami! Dime, como estuvo tu día?- pregunto su joven novio con gran parecido, pero con la diferencia de que su piel era blanca, tenia una expresión inocente en su rostro tenia los ojos color violeta y menos mechones rubios.

- Yami?-

-Gomen, ahora no tengo tiempo hikari- dijo sin mirar a su compañero, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Yami, se que te pasa algo, que tienes?- le pregunto algo preocupado

-No es nada- le respondió ocultando que realmente se sentía mal

-Pero…-

-NO ES NADA!,-gritó; luego dio un suspiro y se paso de largo.

Yugi se sorprendió, Yami nunca le había gritado, ni mucho menos rechazado, de esa manera, quiso llorar pero no lo hizo; se sentía realmente triste Yami no era el mismo.

Desde la muerte de su abuelo y la promesa que la había hecho se habían distanciado; parecía que Yami solo mantenía su promesa de forma material; es decir ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a su hikari como antes.

Pasó un rato y no oía ruidos, había mucho silencio, después de pensarlo un poco, más bien un rato, decidió subir a la habitación de su novio.

-Yami?- no hubo respuesta, -voy a entrar- dijo y entro encontrando a Yami dormido.

Sus cosas estaban regadas por toda la habitación, cosa rara en él ya que era muy organizado, y el estaba arrodillando en el piso y con su cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Estaba dormido en todos sus sentidos aunque estaba temblando y… sudando?

Se acerco a el y le toco la frente, estaba hirviendo, tenia fiebre

Y en su cara había una mueca de angustia. De seguro estaba teniendo un mal sueño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba oscuro, el estaba parado con su uniforme de trabajo.

Luego todo se aclaro y no creyó lo que vio: su "cuerpo" estaba en la sala de su apartamento con Yugi frente a él mirándolo a los ojos; él parecía ser solo un espíritu que observaba la escena:

- Yami?-

-Gomen, ahora no tengo tiempo hikari- dijo sin mirar a su compañero, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Yami, se que te pasa algo, que tienes?- le pregunto algo preocupado

-No es nada- le respondió ocultando que realmente se sentía mal

_-Pero…-_

_-NO ES NADA!,-_gritó; luego dio un suspiro y se paso de largo.

En ese momento alcanzó a ver que unas cuantas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su hikari no tenshi

-_Ai shiteru… eien…_- pronunció y desapareció

-_AIBOU!_- gritó desesperado, y todo se volvió oscuro otra vez; empezó a sentir un frio viento que soplaba

_De verdad me había comportado así con mi tenshi? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y se levanto, respiraba pesadamente y tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos; cuando se tranquilizó se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en su cama, en vez de su uniforme tenia puesta una pijama color celeste. ¿Cuando se había cambiado? Sentía las piernas húmedas, miro y se dio cuenta de que tenía un trapo húmedo.

-Al fin despertaste, pensé que despertarías hasta al rato- le dijo Yugi

-Yugi?- preguntó miró en su mesita de noche el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 2:00 A.M

-Que haces despierto a esta hora? Es muy tarde- le preguntó.

-Estas enfermo y has estado delirando desde hace horas, no puedo dejare solo- le dijo el pequeño Yugi acariciando su mejilla.

-No tienes escuela mañana?- le cuestiono el faraón

-Tu salud es más importante mi que la escuela; además los viernes recuerda que no tengo clases- le respondió suavemente, -ahora, dime, por que lloras?- le pregunto sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla con una mano y con la otra le secaba los restos de lágrimas que tenia en su rostro.

-… - no hubo respuesta por parte de Yami.

Yugi lo miro a los ojos como si buscara en lo más profundo de su ser, repentinamente esos ojos se transformaron en otros más preocupados, le puso el termómetro en la boca. Después de 5 segundos lo saco, lo checó y le dijo:

-Bien, descansa todavía no ha bajado la fiebre- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yami estaba sorprendido

_Como es que una persona podía tener tanta paciencia? Como Yugi aún se preocupaba por su bienestar? Después de lo feo que lo trató… sin duda su hikari era un regalo de los dioses. Y su sonrisa era tan sincera… _esos eran los pensamientos del joven

-_Ai shiteru Yami_- le dijo; le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se iba a marchar a su habitación de no ser por que su amado lo abrazó de la cintura…

Tanta bondad no podía ser humanamente posible; por que no lo dejaba? Recordó como Yugi le tenia paciencia, cuando el se enojaba, le gritaba, y el pequeño lo dejaba desahogarse, cuando llegaba muy cansado siempre lo encontraba esperándolo, siempre alegre.

-_AIBOU!_- gritó mientras nuevas lagrimas brotaban sin cesar

-_Yami?_- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, este no dijo nada, solo necesitaba desahogarse y el calor del menor era recomfortable.

-_Gomen nasai_- alcanzo a decir, -perdóname por ser tan egoísta contigo, por no prestarte atención- dijo entre sollozos. Sintió que los brazos de Yugi lo rodeaban en un abrazo. Alzó la mirada

-No tienes nada que disculparte, nunca me has causado problemas; además estas manteniendo la promesa que le hiciste a mi ji-chan- le dijo

-No es cierto- respondió a secas el más grande

-¿Que?- pregunto Yugi confundido

-No he mantenido la promesa que le hice haciéndote sufrir- le respondió más tranquilo

-Yami, tu nunca me harás sufrir, al contrario me haces feliz estando a mi lado- le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Yami no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar, los labios de su amado eran dulces y suaves, hace tiempo que no probaba ese dulce néctar.

Los movían sus labios con una precisión y sincronización perfecta, hasta que se tuvieron que separar ya que necesitaban aire. Pero antes de que Yugi dijera algo, Yami estaba durmiendo, sonrió, iba a acomodarlo en su cama, pero Yami lo detuvo ya que estaba aferrado a su ropa.

-_Yugi… ore no… aisuru_- lo llamaba entre sueños, ahora tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

El pequeño solo se quito los zapatos, y se subió a la cama con Yami aferrado a su ropa y rostro en su pecho.

-_Oyasimu , boku no aisuru Yami, siempre… estaré… para ti…-_ extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de su amado y cayendo al fin en un hermoso sueño.

Que les pareció? No estuvo mal? :$

Gracias por leer y les agradeceré si dejan reviews

Sayonara!


End file.
